


Worst Day Want

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Chainlink.</p><p>Seamus is having the worst day of his life and Dean's not around to complain to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Day Want

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my birthday present for myself, LoL. My birthday was December 6 and even though I'm posting this a bit late, I wrote the whole thing during school on my birthday. Special, isn't it? Yeah. Anyway, this is S/D slash. Don't like it, don't read it. As you all probably know, I don't own Seamus, Dean, or any of the other pretty Hogwarts students.

Seamus rolled over in bed. Thunk. Right. Beds had edges that were easy to roll over. He forgot things like that a lot, especially in the morning. Dean prodded him with his foot. "Sea? Are you alright?" he asked mildly, used to Seamus' peculiar roll out of bed morning routine.

Seamus tried to turn over to look at Dean and ended up being strangled by a rather malicious bedsheet. Being the patient best friend he was, Dean helped Seamus battle the bedsheets and shoved them back onto the bed, then assisted Seamus in the difficult task of standing up.

"Want to hang out today?" Seamus asked. It was a redundant question, really. He and Dean always hung out on Saturdays. Tradition or something. The answer would inevitably be yes and they would spend the time between now and breakfast debating on what to do. Neither boy really cared what they did because it was always fun being together, but they pretended to because the debate was absolutely necessary. Seamus wasn't precisely sure why it was necessary, it just was.

"I'm sorry, I've got too much homework. I've got to go to the library today," Dean answered.

"Dean!" Seamus looked scandalized. "It's Saturday! No one but Hermione goes to the library on a Saturday!"

"It'll be Hermione and me, then," Dean replied, unperturbed. "I told you; I've got a lot of homework.to do."

"I'm in all the same classes as you!" Seamus protested. "If I don't have to go to the library on Saturday, then neither do you. You can do it on Sunday!"

"Need I remind you that you were voted Gryffindor's 'Most Likely to Procrastinate' and 'Most Notable Slacker' last year?" Dean smirked.

"Those were accomplishments! I worked hard at not working enough to win those awards!" Seamus proceeded to put on his very best pout, the one that Dean could never, ever resist.

"See you later, Seamus," Dean called, walking out the door.

"I can't believe this!" Seamus wailed to the only one around to listen: Neville, still trapped in the REM stage. "He just left me! He went to the library on a Saturday! We were supposed to hang out today! This isn't fair!" Neville rolled over and Seamus stepped out of the dorm in search of a more receptive audience.

The Great Hall's breakfast tables were empty. It was that in-between stage where all the early-risers were done eating and all the late-risers were still snoring in bed. Breakfast was suspiciously unsavory. His cereal was soggy. His toast was burnt. He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with his eggs, but he'd never seen eggs take on that particularly fetching color of brown before.

Needless to say, Seamus' stomach was still growling hungrily as he left the Great Hall. "That's the last time I piss off a house elf," he growled.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, a few people were playing chess or doing homework. Seamus wandered towards Ron, who was playing an intense game of chess against Lee Jordan. Seamus mumbled somthing grouchily by way of a greeting, and Ron, who had five older brothers, all of whom had the tendancy to wander around in awful tempers until noon, translated and replied cheerily, "Sure you can watch! We don't mind at all."

Seamus stared at the chess board and watched the close match. Ron was a legendary chess player, ever since that incident in first year, but it was a well-known fact that Lee Jordan had taught Ron the game during one of those numerous summers he spent terrorizing the Weasley's home.

"Nice move," Lee complimented after a while.

Ron's face turned a pleasant shade of carnation pink and he giggled "Thanks!" Seamus had never heard Ron giggle before and it was not an experience he wanted to repeat. It brought to mind the picture of Ron in a drag, giggling and picking up guys. Ick. Ron would not make a good drag queen, Seamus decided. Not like Dean, anyways. Dean would look pretty nice in a drag, with his long lashes and full lips...

"You're really good at chess," Lee said sincerely. It was rare that Lee sounded sincere, and the level of sincerity he used now seemed far too much for such a simple compliment. Actually, this sort of sincerity seemed more fit for a declaration of love.

Seamus' heart lightened. Lee and Ron together? It would be adorable. They complimented each other so well, and they both seemed to be shoved into the background to much by their friends. Now, though, Ron and Lee would have each other. It was completely sweet.

Lee leaned forward and his lips contacted with Ron's cheek, then he pulled back, gauging Ron's reaction. Finding the situation favorable, he said, "Ron, I'd really like to go out with you. Maybe we could go out on a date to The Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I'd really like that!" Ron agreed enthusiastically.

Lee's face relaxed into relief. "I was worried you wouldn't think of me that way and that you'd just see me as your brothers' friend." Ron shook his head with an embarrassed smile, and they leaned in together sweetly for a real, on-the-lips kiss.

Seamus stood up abruptly, the sweetness turning to bitterness in his mouth. He forced a wide smile onto his face. "Best wishes, you guys," he said in the happiest tone he could manage. "You guys will make such a great couple." He ran back to his dorm. They were empty; Neville must have gone down for breakfast. Ron was with Lee, Dean was in the library, and Harry was who-knew-where, probably saving the world from the latest dark force.

He had plenty of time alone to cry.

He carefully closed his curtains, not really sobbing, but letting the tears bubble over his cheeks. He was such a sap sometimes, an idiotic sap. Why was he even crying? Seeing Ron and Lee together hadn't ruled out his chances of getting into a relationship. He didn't even like Ron or Lee beyond a friendly level, so why was he crying?

Because it meant that another happy couple had formed and he wasn't part of it.

That wasn't a reason to be crying. He was on that fine border of fourteen and fifteen, he had plenty of time to fall in love. It wasn't fair, though. He wanted to fall hard and to feel everything he'd always heard about and dreamed about and he wanted it now. Seamus always was a bit impatient.

He believed firmly that everyone had a soulmate. This did not necessarily mean that he believed everyone found said soulmate. What if he never found his? What if the person he was destined to be with forever was dead or dying or trapped or captured or gone or missing or hurt? It wasn't fair. He didn't like worrying about people he'd never met.

It took awhile, but Seamus finally composed himself enough to be seen in public. He smoothed his robes, flattened his wild hair, and dried his eyes until they were their normal color instead of bloodshot and bordered by sad pink lines.

In the common room, there were only a few people left; most people had gone down to lunch. He followed their lead and approached the lunch tables, managing to stub his toe and lose a point from Gryffindor for cursing out loud as McGonagall passed.

Everyone else had delicious sandwiches, fruit, and a wide selection of other foods to choose from for lunch. When Seamus sat down however, a large plate appeared directly in front of him, covered in something that looked like a cross between a hairy caterpillar and misshapen, molding jello.

"That's it, I'm going to apologize to the house elves," Seamus decided, and he stood up to get it over with. As luck would have it, he didn't make it out of the Great Hall before he crashed headlong into none other than Draco Malfoy. Both boys fell into a tangle.

"Finnigan!" Draco snapped, obviously in an even worse mood than Seamus. "Watch it!"

They both stood up. "Filthy half-blood," Draco sneered, shoving him down hard enough to cause a scrape across Seamus' knee. The blonde Slytherin stormed away without another word.

"He's probably just brooding about not being Harry's boyfriend," Seamus decided irritably as he picked himself up. "Everyone knows Malfoy fancies the pants off Harry."

Seamus eventually found his way to the kitchens. However, when he arrived, he was bombarded by house elves slapping him with silverwear and shrieking things like "You is a horrible, horrible boy, Mr. Seamus Finnigan! Horrible!"

"Hey!" Seamus spluttered. "I'm trying to apologize!" After a few more whacks with spoons and other assorted cooking utensils, the house elves backed off, waiting. Seamus sighed gustily, "I'm sorry for making fun of your ugly outfits."

"Mr. Seamus Finnigan is not forgiven, he isn't!" a house elf with a particularly large nose sniffed. indignantly. "He is not to be forgiven until tommorow's breakfast."

Seamus moaned. "But I'm hungry! I said I'm sorry!"

"We gave Mr. Seamus Finnigan food." a female replied primly. She smiled maliciously. "And we've already made him's dinner, even! We's not going to let that go to waste."

"So you aren't going to forgive me because you've already got more revenge planned out?" Seamus asked unhappily.

"Right!" a good majority of the house elves agreed cheerfully.

Seamus stalked back to the common room, his stomach crying mournfully for food. He spent the remainder of the day sitting in his common room debating whether he should actually start his homework. He decided he wouldn't, but continued debating the issue anyways just because he had nothing better to do.

He made a brief appearance at dinner, but Dean wasn't there and he didn't dare touch the gorgeous pudding that was sitting at his seat. It was a good thing he didn't because when he left, Neville took a few bites and spent the rest of the evening in the hospital wing, his hair on fire and feathers sprouting from his feet.

Seamus went to bed, miserable. He heard the door open, and Harry and Ron entered, Ron talking about how great Lee was and Harry wondering amusedly if Neville was the only straight boy in the dorm. Seamus wondered what that was supposed to mean. Dean was straight, wasn't he? Dean had mentioned once that Lavender was pretty, hadn't he? "No, that was me who thought that," Seamus reminded himself, "and besides, you can like girls and not be straight. I do, don't I?"

Now that he thought about it, though, Dean hadn't pointed out any hot girls. On the other hand, he hadn't seemed to notice hot boys, either. "Maybe he's asexual?" Seamus mused idly.

The door slipped open again and Dean entered. Seamus poked his head out of the curtains, recognizing Dean's soft steps. "Hey, Dean. Study enough?" Seamus asked.

"Enough to spend tommorow with you," Dean replied with a smile.

"Really? All day?" Seamus asked, happy at the prospect.

"I wouldn't want to miss your birthday, would I?" Dean laughed.

"My birthday?" Seamus sounded shocked. "You mean that's tommorow?"

"Today, actually." Dean showed Seamus his watch, which had only seconds before turned to 12:00. "Happy birthday."

"Do I get my present now?" Seamus asked eagerly, only partially teasing.

Dean climbed in bed with Seamus, his face contorted into a show of nervousness. "There's two presents, really, but I don't know if you'll like one of them..."

Seamus raised his eyebrows. "When have you ever picked a present that didn't make me ecstastically happy?" he asked.

"Well, the first one is my homework. You get to copy so that you aren't stuck doing homework all day," Dean grinned. This earned him a grateful tackle-hug from Seamus. "The second..." Dean looked unsure, but hesitantly he cupped Seamus' face in his hands and brought their faces together.

Dean kissed Seamus.

Seamus kissed back.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And now I'm off to celebrate and cuddle my new Reel Big Fish and Operation Ivy cds.


End file.
